


A Christmas Guest

by Ivarsrideordie



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Smut, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	A Christmas Guest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xHonestSecretsx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHonestSecretsx/gifts).



“Darling, when you come home tomorrow, dress up will you?” Your mother screeched through your phone.

“Why mom? What have you done?” You sighed. She always did this. She always made up some excuse for you to dress up during family functions so you didn’t look like a slob just getting out of bed.

“I want to have pictures take and I want you to look your nicest!” She said with a disapproving tone. “I also have a surprise for you!”

“Oh, mom! Come on!” You whined. “What now? You didn’t set me up on Christmas, did you? Please tell me there isn’t going to be a guy waiting for me. Please!”

“I will have none of that. Just dress nice and I will see you tomorrow.” She sang into the phone and hung up.

“UGH!” You screamed, throwing the phone across the room with it landing safely on your bed. 

You had hoped for just one year of any holiday your mother didn’t invite some random guy she met at say, the grocery store, yoga class, walking the dog or where ever she met those men. She always insisted on you dressing up as well. It was always her go to telltale sign.

You decided to go to your closet and search for something somewhat decent to wear. Your favorite things to wear where big baggy shirts and either sweatpants or pajama bottoms. You thought about wearing your crappiest pair of pajama bottoms and a tore up men’s wife beater, maybe might still. Nothing looked appealing to wear. Everything you had that was nice, was nothing but mismatched colors. 

‘Screw it. I will wear my pajamas.’ You thought with a nod.

You went into the kitchen and made yourself a nice hot mug of hot cocoa with a lot of tiny marshmallows. The fireplace was lit with the warmth calling your name. You took up retreat on the end of your couch and flipped on the television. You found a channel that was playing Christmas movies all night long and snuggled into the couch with your favorite blanket.

*Next Morning*

The sound of your alarm clock jarred you awake. You groaned into your pillow, wishing you could sleep a few more hours. Your mind raced as you tried to think of what your mother might have planned. You knew it was a man, it had to be. The second alarm blared, waking you enough to roll over and stretch with a loud yawn. You contemplated calling your mother to cancel, make up some excuse as to why you couldn’t make it. But it was Christmas after all. Canceling would just be a crappy thing to do. You threw your leg off of the side of the couch. 

‘I have got to stop falling asleep in the couch.’ You thought, your back popping in several places from the awkward position you had fallen asleep in.

Lackadaisically, you hopped into the shower and brushed your teeth. The closet called to you to pick out some sort of nice but casual outfit, but still, nothing screamed, “Wear me!” Finally, you decided to just wear something comfortable so you threw on a pair of sweatpants and an over-sized shirt. You threw your hair into a messy bun, strands of hair sticking up here and there. 

An hour later, you were parking in front of your parent’s small ranch style home just outside the city. You found it odd that there was a Cadillac Escalade sitting in the driveway next door. Usually, your mother told you what was going on in the neighborhood, who moved in, moved out, mowed the grass and what kind of fight Mrs. Cavanaugh had with her live-in mother-in-law. 

You unpacked all of the gifts and dishes your parents requested you bring and was greeted with several hugs and kisses from your aunts, uncles, cousins, and parents. Your grandfather was sitting in the recliner in front of the television watching Macy’s day parade or was trying.

“Hi, Grandpa!” You sweetly sang.

He snorted, “Huh? Oh, I was just resting my eyes.” He said with a smirk. “Come give me a hug, Y/N!”

Your grandfather was your favorite family member. He was always so loving and never scolded or judged you even when your parents were furious at you. You sat and talked with him for the longest time, catching up on the goings-on in his life. 

The conversation was interrupted by the doorbell.

“Y/N! Can you get that please?” Your mother called to you.

“Ugh.” You huffed, getting up to get the door.

You had no idea who would be at the door since everyone was already there. The doorbell rang once more.

“Hold onto your tits! Jesus!” You shouted as you opened the front door.

A blonde gentleman with piercing blue eyes smirked at your utter and complete embarrassment.

“Oh, God! I am so sorry!” You shrieked as heat radiated off your cheeks.

“I’d hold onto my tits if I had perfect ones like you, love.” He purred with a thick Australian accent.

Your blushed, not just your face, but your whole body grew hot. 

You cleared your throat and whispered. “Would you like to come in?” 

“Yes, I would, love.” His voice like satin in your ear. “My name is Ragnar. I am your neighbor. I just moved in last week.”

‘No wonder she didn’t tell me.’ You thought with a sigh.

“It’s nice to meet-” You started but were interrupted by your mother’s shrill voice.

“RAGNAR! I’m so glad you could make it! Come, we are about to sit down for dinner.” She said cheerfully, taking him by the arm and guiding him to the dining room. 

“Now you will sit here and Y/N will sit here.” She instructed, pointing to two seats next to each other.

“MOM!” You choked out.

Ragnar looked to you, grinned with a wink and took his seat. You suddenly realized you were dressed like a slob, your face burning with embarrassment. 

‘Why didn’t I listen to her?’ You scolded yourself.

“Come on, Y/N! It’s time for dinner.” Your grandfather called from his chair. 

You tried to smooth out the wrinkles in your shirt as you went to sit next to Ragnar. 

As you drew closer, an intoxicating scent invaded your nose. No, it wasn’t all of the delicious smelling food, no. This was something more, something musky, something manly. You inhaled deeply, shuddering as you exhaled. 

Ragnar stood up to pull the seat out for you.

“Love.” He lowly growled and helped you get settled.

“Thank you, Ragnar.” You croaked.

“You are very welcome, sweetheart.” He said, his eyes never lost contact with yours.

You felt sick. You couldn’t believe this was happening. Here was this gorgeous man staring at you as you dipped out mashed potatoes. 

Everyone around the table was engaged in conversation with their neighbor or yelling across the table while Ragnar, stared. 

“Aren’t you going to eat, love?” He asked as he shoveled in a fork full of stuffing.

“I-I. Yes, I am. I’m just taking in the atmosphere.” You smiled.

“As am I, love. As am I.” He winked. “Would you like to come to my place after dinner?”

You choked on a mouth full of turkey, quickly taking a drink of your water. 

“I apologize if I was too forward. You are just the most beautiful woman I have seen since I came to this country.” He confessed.

“I would love to, Ragnar.” You blushed. This was something you would never normally do, but he had this magnetic draw attracting you in like a moth to a flame. 

All throughout dinner, Ragnar kept bumping your knee with his or brushing your outer thigh with his fingertips. Your mother kept looking at you and smiling when she saw Ragnar paying attention to you. 

After dinner, everyone either settled in the living room to watch Christmas movies or sit around the dining room table with a cup of coffee for casual conversations. Ragnar sat next to you on the couch closest to the door. Not only did you find it very easy to talk to him, but you had so many things in common with him. 

“How about coming back to my place now, love?” Ragnar coaxed with a seductive purr.

Your heart melted. “Yes. Let’s sneak out of here.” You smiled.

“Are we sneaking away like teenagers?” Ragnar smiled one of the most handsome smiles you had ever seen.

“For fun, yes. Let’s go!” You whispered, grabbed Ragnar’s hand, and went to the door.

As you walked to his house, Ragnar took your hand in his, pulling you close. He wrapped his arms around you as he walked behind you. Your ears grew hot at the touch of his cock poked your ass. 

“Do you like how that feels?” He whispered then very lightly kissed just below your ear. You let out a soft moan, his hands roamed to cup your breasts. 

“Oh, Ragnar.” You sighed.

Ragnar dug into his pocket to get the house keys. Once the door was unlocked, he flung it open, banging it against the wall inside. 

You turned to him and said, “This is beautiful. I love how you have it decorated.” 

His lips crashed into yours. All of your sense were lost in that one single kiss. He picked you up, hooking his arms around your thighs, to carry you to the living room. A fire roared in the fireplace. Ragnar softly laid you down on pillows covered with a faux fur blanket. 

“Would you like some wine, Y/N?” He asked.

“Yes please.” You answered as you tried to catch your breath.

“Good. Wait for me here, love. We have a long night ahead of us and it’s just getting started.” Ragnar said, placing a gentle kiss on your lips.

Ragnar flipped on the radio and went to get the wine. You nestled yourself back into the furs to quietly watch the fire. You smiled to yourself as Ragnar rummaged around in his kitchen drawers, lightly whistling. Ragnar came back to the living room. 

“Are you ready?” He said, looking down to you with a devilish smile. 

“Get over here and kiss me.” You boldly said.

Ragnar handed you a glass as he sat next to you. 

His rough hands cupped your face, his thumb caressed your cheek. The way he looked at you made you feel like the only woman in this world. 

“Merry Christmas, Ragnar. Did you get what you wanted?” You asked.

“Yes, love. I have gotten all that I wanted and more.” He answered with a smile.

You cuddled into him, his arm wrapped around your waist, sensual kisses caressing your lips, the scent of him invading your soul.

‘A girl could get used to this.’ You thought.


End file.
